Clash of the Demigods: Saphiro Kimza vs. Miyuki Murakami
Clash of the Demigods: Saphiro Kimza VS Miyuki Murakami (半神の激突：キムザサフィロ対村神ミユキ, Hanshin no Gekitotsu: Kimuza Safiro tai Murakami Miyuki) is a roleplay between Gen Nakaido and Pythonraptor Encounter Saphiro Kimza was on a mission to Arizogakure to access some important details on the Kimza Clan's ninjutsu and kekkei genkai. Saphiro was sent alone on this mission, seeing as everyone else had something else to accomplish. He didn't mind though, as he was able to study his clan and their homeland in peace. He went to the Kimza Compound and started studying some scrolls there on ninjutsu and various customs. He brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he started to read on what was sitting ahead of him. He knew about the legends that the Kuguari Clan held, and he knew that more than just the Shinziro Tenga Group would be after their power. He just had to make sure that anyone that came towards this village would be stopped. The question was, how could just one shinobi keep out numerous looters? Especially if those looters were powerful shinobi as well. Miyuki Murakami had been sent on a mission to infiltrate and possibly destroy Arizogakure, depending on what she found there. The Kage Council had perceived Arizo as a threat to their power, and had ordered Miyuki to gain a better understanding of the village. If the village was a powerful one, Miyuki was to annihilate it, something the kunoichi was uncomfortable with. I really hope the mission won't require me to destroy this village, it's really beautiful, thought Miyuki. She laid her eyes upon the Kimza Compound. Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to start, thought the girl as she walked towards the building. The Kimza boy's eyes stirred around and he stood up from the table he was sitting from. He could feel a shift in the air, a strange shift at that. "There is something not right here," he said, curling his hands into fists, "I don't think I'm the only one here to gain knowledge. Either that or Ezemaru's genjutsu is affecting me again. Saphiro stood up and walked towards the entrance, where he suddenly froze. There was a woman not far from his position, and she seemed different in aura to him. Yet, why was he uncertain about this person. Miyuki drew closer to the building, and her gaze settled on a brown haired youth. She felt a shiver run through her spine, and she had a distinct sense of uneasiness as she walked towards him. This was very unusual, as Miyuki was known for being unflappable under any circumstances. I wonder what this strange feeling is? thought Miyuki as she approached him. Saphiro steadied his breath as he drew closer to the girl. He was not sure of who she was or what she wanted, but he was certain that this tension meant bad things were bound to happen. He formed a hand seal and stepped forward, his green eyes flashing slightly, "Who are you and why have you come here? You're not of Arizo." the boy asked authoritatively. His clan were known as the descendants of bloodthirsty savages by some, so why was he so caught off guard? "I'm... a visitor," said Miyuki, unwilling to reveal the true reason why she was there. She couldn't understand why she had the distinct feeling something was not... right about this boy. Miyuki's eyes took on the ripple pattern of the Ketsugan. "I would like to believe you," the boy said, his natural pacifism wanting to end this conversation with him walking away. But, his teachings as shinobi told him that there was going to be no peaceful solution for now. He weaved a series of hand signals and stepped back, "However, I can't and won't! Kimza Style: Warping Vortex Technique!" He then created a midair dimensional rift and jumped into it, the vortex closing up. Another vortex appeared above the girl's head and Saphiro was launched out of it quickly, performing a swift axe kick. Due to the fact that Miyuki's speed was comparable to that of the Body Flicker Technique, Miyuki was easily able to evade Saphiro's falling kick. Miyuki then stared the Kimza clan member in the eye, paralyzing him by manipulating his brainwaves. "I don't want to fight you," Miyuki said. "Why did you attack me?" There's no way he could know about my mission, Miyuki thought.